As I Become God
by Boyue
Summary: Everyone knew that Hyuuga Neji has a god complex. No one expects him to actually try to become a god. -Murder- COMPLETE!
1. Purity

**Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T for violence.**

**This fiction comes into life because I notice it's a common thing to make fun of Neji for being narcissistic. So obviously, I had to take my own spin on it.**

**I was listening to "One More Soul to the Call" from Silent Hill: Homecoming soundtrack before I wrote it. It fits the mood.**

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

**AS I BECOME GOD**

"**Purity"**

"_Did you hear? Hinata's dead."_

One o'clock in the morning.

Neji Hyuuga rose from his bed and made his way out of his room. He walked pass the kitchen and the living room and opened the door that connected his small house to the main house. He was, as the main branch said, made of impure blood and therefore weren't allowed to live with the rest of the Hyuugas. It didn't bother him. He hated the main branch anyways. He walked down the long hallway; the walls were decorated with portraits of generations of dead Hyuugas. His own father's portrait was near the end of the corridor, indicating that he had died most recently. He pushed open the door and stepped into the main house. Even though he wasn't allowed to live here, he knew the place well enough to know where everything was. He walked to the spacious kitchen and opened the knife drawer. He studied his choices and decided on a small paring knife. It would do the trick. He headed to the foyer and walked up the grand staircase that led to the second floor. His own house didn't even have a second floor. He strolled down to the right end of the hallway and stood in front of the oak-colored door. The room belonged to the elder of his two cousins. He turned the knob, knowing that Hinata didn't usually lock her door. A night light glowed by the bed. It was the only source of light in the room enclosed by thick curtains. Neji stalked his way over to the bed, making sure that he had closed and locked the door behind him. He stared down at Hinata. She was sounded asleep; her head tilted a little to the left. He pulled away the light purple comforter. She was wearing a white gown with flower imprints that was riding up to her thighs. Hinata stirred and rolled to her side, pulling up her legs to compensate for the sudden lack of heat. Her hand reached down her gown, obviously looking for her comforter. She opened her eyes and rolled toward Neji. She gasped, startled, and sat up immediately.

"N-Neji? Wh-what… are you d-doing here?" she asked. She spotted the comforter bunched at the bed end. She grabbed it to cover herself.

"Do you believe in destiny, Hinata?" Neji asked, quiet and unmoving.

"U-um… W-why are y-you asking me s-something like that… I d-don't k-know," she stammered. She pulled the comforter up to her shoulders and looked away shyly. With the soft glow of the night light, Neji could see the blush on his cousin's face. "U-um… We can t-talk in the m-morning?"

"What would you say if I told you that it is my destiny to become a god?" Neji asked. He took a seat on the edge of Hinata's bed. He brought a hand up and caressed her smooth cheek.

"A… god? I-I… I don't understand." She squirmed under his touch. The blush on her cheeks bloomed. She kept her glance on the hump of her knees.

"I'm to become a god, and your destiny, Hinata, is to become my first sacrifice."

"A…Ahh… Neji, y-you a-are s-scaring me." Hinata scooted away. She had always admired her strong cousin and would've loved for him to talk to her more often. But their conversation now was only freaking her out.

"Don't be afraid. Dying is the first step to living forever," Neji said, showing a rare smile.

"N-Neji…?" Hinata knew that something was off in Neji's head. She kicked the comforter off and got on her knees, trying to escape the bed.

Too late.

Neji grabbed her by her silky hair and threw her on the bed. Hinata shrieked from the shock. He pinned her down and straddled her slender waist. Hinata screamed, thrashing her arms and legs to no avail. Neji covered her mouth and nose completely with one hand. He pulled out the paring knife and raised it. Hinata snapped her eyes wide as the knife came down on her carotid artery. She tossed her weight in a futile attempt to throw Neji off of her. She jerked. Her foot kicked. The sharpened blade sliced through her flesh and severed her blood supply. She made a muffled cry as pain enveloped her. Neji twisted the knife like a screwdriver. Hinata choked on the blood pouring into her mouth. She couldn't find the right words to describe what she was feeling. It hurt more than her worst menstrual cramp, a lot more than when she fell off her bike in kindergarten, and even more than when her finger got caught in the car door. The pain of death welcoming her in its arms was slowly soothed away by a desensitization of her nerves. Her head felt dizzy. Her sight blurred. Her muscles relaxed, changing the frown on her face into a relieved smile.

"You're pure as the first flake of snow in the winter," Neji said, "And now, I will possess your purity."

Hinata sank into the mattress. Her soft eyes gazed up at nothing. Neji extracted the knife from her neck. He fixed her hair and smoothed her night gown. He interlaced her fingers and placed her fists over her chest. He cupped her face, still warm from her struggle, and placed a deep kiss on her tender lips. He could taste her cherry lip balm and the iron in her blood. He parted her mouth, inviting his tongue in to smear blood over the moist cavern. He sucked on her lips and swallowed her blood. He threw his head back and took a long breath of air. He had always wondered what blood would taste like. Now he did, though he wouldn't call himself a fan of it. He smudged the blood from the corner of Hinata's mouth.

"Sleep, Hinata," he said.

He climbed out of bed and pulled the comforter up to Hinata's shoulders. He made his way out of the room and back to the kitchen. He washed the knife in the sink before he put it back to its original place in the drawer. Then he returned the way he came and went back into his house. He got into bed and heaved a sigh of accomplishment.

One down.

Six more to go.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

"_You ask me if I have a god complex. Let me tell you something: I AM God."_

– _Malice_

**Boyue's Note: So yeah! I hate to say this, but I most likely won't continue this piece if I don't get feedbacks. For those of you who know me, you know that I like to have multiple projects going, and if no one likes this piece, then I'm not going to bother and spend attention on it. If I do continue, next chapter will have more explanation of what the heck is Neji doing. T-T;;**

**Merry Xmas. Don't kill anyone.**

**12.25.08**

**5:17 PM**


	2. Determination

**Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T for violence.**

**This fiction comes to life because I notice it's a common thing to make fun of Neji for being narcissistic. So obviously, I had to take my own spin on it.**

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

**AS I BECOME GOD**

"**Determination"**

"_What? Naruto?"_

Tenten put her head on Neji's shoulder. She cried quietly, wiping her nose with a crumbled ball of tissue. Neji gazed at the enlarged photo of his dead cousin. His uncle, Hiashi, gave a brief eulogy about his lost daughter. His younger daughter, Hanabi, stood on the stage next to him. She glared at Neji's direction with eyes that burnt with hatred. Neji wasn't fazed by his little cousin's staring contest. He looked to his left and saw Lee keeping his head down on the ground. It was amazing how many people had shown up for Hinata's funeral. He never knew she had so many friends. A pang of jealousy hit his nerves but he subdued it quickly. He needed to keep his head clear of anything other than what he had set out to do. There was still a long way to go before he could accomplish his goal. He rubbed Tenten's arm as he slowly turned his head to glance behind him. He spotted his next sacrifice sitting next to Sakura. Naruto looked dazed and confused, like he didn't know what a funeral was. Neji turned his attention back to his uncle before Naruto noticed him looking.

After the funeral, the crowd dispersed. Neji left Tenten in Lee's care. He knew that Tenten was so shaken by Hinata's death because she thought he was affected by it. He was, in a way. But he knew that Hinata's death wasn't in vain and he thanked his timid cousin for it. He walked out of the main house and into the backyard, all the while feeling Hanabi's intense glare on him. He doubted Hanabi know what he did. She was but a child. He found Naruto sitting in the gazebo, plucking off the petals of a flower. He approached and took the bold initiative to sit next to the upset blonde. Naruto glanced at Neji and offered his condolence in the form of a weak smile.

"I'm really sorry about Hinata," Naruto said. He threw the petal-less stem on the ground. He put his head down between his arms and grumbled. "I swear I'm gonna find who did this and kick the fucker's ass."

"Did you know Hinata have a crush on you?" Neji asked. "She has always had a crush on you."

"S-She did?" Naruto reacted like it was the first time he had heard of such thing. He looked flustered and a little flattered. Then sorrow came over his face. "I-I didn't know. I guess that explains why she was so weird around me." He laughed without any joy. He gritted his teeth and pounded his fists against the hard stone table. "Dammit! Dammit!"

"How do you feel about her?" Neji put a hand on Naruto's back. "Do you like her?"

"I-I… Hinata's really nice but I guess… I don't see her that way."

"It'll break her heart to hear that," Neji said in a low voice, like Hinata was still alive and could actually be heartbroken. "Hinata's a really good person. I'm truly glad that she was my first."

"Y-Your first?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes around in confusion and speculated something that didn't feel quite right. He scratched his cheek and asked, "First… what?"

"Tell you the truth, I was really nervous when I did it," Neji said, pulling a small smile. Naruto nodded though he didn't exactly know what Neji was talking. "I was shaking. I couldn't think. Looking down at her lying on the bed… I didn't think I could go through with it. But I wanted her. I wanted to take her purity. So I did."

Naruto gulped and snapped his head at Neji's direction. "W-wait, are you s-saying that you… you and Hinata!?" He clapped his head with his palms and stammered, "Isn't that… wrong or something? You are cousins!"

"I think you're misunderstanding me, Naruto," Neji said calmly. He moved his hand from behind Naruto's back to the nape of his neck. Naruto gave him an awkward look but didn't stop Neji from slowly caressing his neck. "I admire you. You are very determined and dedicated to your ideals."

"Heh, thanks!" He shrugged his shoulder to nudge Neji's hand off. But Neji didn't take the hint and kept a firm grip on his neck.

"We are both bonded by how others perceive us. We need to shred our mortal coil and embrace our destiny to the fullest. And you, Naruto, you will help me."

"Huh? What you want me to do?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. Neji's smile was making him feel uneasy and the hand touching his neck was very uncomfortable.

"You will become my second sacrifice," Neji said.

"Your what…?"

Neji pulled a pair of scissors out from his pants and drove the blades into Naruto's neck. Naruto gasped and reacted quickly. He shoved Neji away and fell off the stone seat. He landed on his back. His hands gripped at the scissors, hesitant to pull them out. Neji stalked over with patience. He glanced down at Naruto, squirming on the ground like a helpless worm. Naruto opened his mouth to shout something that his vocal cord couldn't sound out. He scooted back, using one hand to paddle himself away from his friend-turned-attacker. He sat up and tried to stand but only to find Neji shoving him back on the ground. He held the scissors in place. They weren't too deep in his throat that he couldn't breathe but he was definitely losing blood and air. His head was going light and his vision was going hazy. He wasn't in the right state of mind to realize that he was doing exactly what Neji wanted him to. He was panicking, pumping more blood through his body that was rapidly pouring out from his wound. He was killing himself by struggling. But he had a better chance of surviving if he made a break for it then wait and see what Neji had in store for him.

Naruto rolled on to his knees and crawled toward the house. He could see the funeral goers chattering amongst themselves. They were so close but they didn't seem to notice Naruto bleeding dry out in the backyard. Neji grabbed him by the ankle. Naruto slipped and landed hard on the ground, successfully lodging the scissors deeper in his throat. He let out a very small whimper of as Neji dragged him toward the thick bushes. The handle of the scissors scraped against the dirt. His weight pushed them further in. He made a gagging noise when the blades punctured through the back of his neck. His eyes rolled back. His fingers twitched sporadically as they hopelessly tried to latch onto something. He felt the leaves tickled his face and the branches scratched him. Neji threw him on his back. Naruto stared up at the sky with dull eyes, barely registering the words coming out of Neji's mouth.

"I will now possess your determination," Neji said in a far-away voice that made Naruto thought he was only dreaming. Neji kneeled down next to him. He slipped three fingers through the holes of the plastic handle. Naruto was conscious enough to know what was going to happen next. He prayed that Sakura – or anyone – would find him in time. His wish was left in the air when he felt the blades tearing the flesh of his neck. Neji had the atrocity to open the scissors slowly. Tears oozed out of his blue eyes. The sky faded to white. He felt a numbing sensation rising from his tailbone. It washed his body with a sense of relief. He wanted to eat pork-flavored ramen for dinner. Sakura probably wouldn't agree. He pulled his lips to a smile. Then he felt nothing.

Neji screwed the scissors out from Naruto's neck. He patted out the dirt from Naruto's clothes as much as possible. He interlaced Naruto's fingers and placed his fists over his chest. He cupped his face and tilted his head so he could gain access to the neck wound. He leaned down and sucked a few sips of blood from Naruto's neck. He would have to say consuming the blood of his sacrifices was his least favorite part of the ritual. He licked his lips and took notes that Naruto's blood tasted a little different from Hinata's. He didn't bother to cleanse the wound; the blood didn't look like it was going to stop.

"Good bye, Naruto," he said.

He walked out of the bushes, carrying the scissors with him, and walked into the main house. The crowd had dispersed significantly, only a few close family friends still remained behind. Tenten spotted him and came over with a hug. Lee followed her close behind. He stayed silent and didn't offer a word of comfort to Neji. Sakura loomed by; her green eyes searching for her loud blonde friend. Neji watched her disappear into another part of the house.

"If you need anything, you let me know," Tenten said with a soft smile.

"I will," Neji said, returning a brief hug. He stayed by the glass door and watched Lee ushered Tenten out of the house. His uncle walked in front of him and ignored his existence. Hanabi trailed behind. Her pale eyes fixated on Neji. The corner of her lip snarled. She walked away, chasing after her father. Neji clasped the scissors tight in his grip as he walked back over to his house. He washed the blood-stained blades in the sink along with his other dishes. He dried his hands with the towel and stared out the kitchen window. The sky was very blue today.

Two down.

Five more to go.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

"_You ask me if I have a god complex. Let me tell you something: I AM God."_

– _Malice_

**Boyue's Note: Yo! I guess I should've mentioned that this whole story is probably just one big feast of bloody murders. Oh joy. We're learning something about Neji's mentality. There are five more chapters to go! O.o;;**

**12.30.08**

**4:18 PM**


	3. Compassion

**Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T for violence.**

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- **

**AS I BECOME GOD**

"**Compassion"**

"_Why Chouji…?"_

Neji walked up the steps that led to the B.B.Q. house. He slid open the paper door and was greeted by the host with a beaming smile. The aroma of cooked meat and grilled vegetables filled his nostrils. A hungry grumble sounded from his empty stomach. He hadn't eaten anything in two days. Despite how deprived of food his body was, he couldn't find the appetite to eat anything. Even his favorite food was dull to his taste buds. He found his way to the back of the restaurant and located Chouji stuffing two slices of beef into his eager mouth. Chouji chewed with satisfaction and didn't notice Neji until Neji took a seat across from him. Chouji's initial reaction was to display an animal-like dominance, thinking that someone had come to steal his food. Once he saw that Neji had little interest in his delicious meat, Choji softened and grinned.

"You can have some if you like," Chouji offered politely. He had the waitress bring a set of plate for Neji. "They have the best meat here. I recommend the short ribs," he added with childish excitement. Neji only nodded his head and thanked the waitress quietly when she brought a plate and a pair of chopsticks for him.

"You and I have never talked alone before," Neji pointed out, picking up a piece of burnt meat and put it on his plate for it to cool. Chouji took the opportunity to take three large slices into his waiting mouth. "Why is that?"

"Hmm," Chouji chewed loudly as he pondered the question. In addition to the fact that Neji was a year older, they rarely crossed each other's path. Neji's reputation preceded him and Chouji knew that they didn't have anything in common to discuss. It wasn't like Neji was going to invite him out to dinner any time soon. "We're talking now," he said with a soft smile that made Neji smiled as well. "Have some more meat!" He waved his hand to summon the waitress and ordered two more plates of beef and one more plate of pork. "Oh, I'm sorry about Hinata…"

"It's hard to believe she is gone," Neji said after he took a bite of the meat on his plate. It was still too hot for his tongue and he didn't like the charred taste. "And Naruto as well."

Chouji lowered his chopsticks and muttered, "Why would anyone want to hurt them? They're the sweetest people I know. Hinata always shared her food with me. Naruto and I used to compete to see who can eat the most. Haha, of course, I am always the winner." He grinned with little joy. He suppressed the sadness rising in his mind by putting some chicken on the grill. The oil hissed loudly and smoke blurred their vision temporarily. A drop of oil flicked out and burnt Neji's hand. "Are you okay?" Chouji asked.

"I'm fine," Neji said. He blew on the tiny burnt. He looked up to see Chouji looking at him with concern and nodded to reassure that he was indeed fine. Neji took another bite of his meat. He chewed quietly and swallowed. The meat that Chouji found so delicious was tasteless to him. "You are a very kind and compassionate person, Chouji. It's a shame not many people realize it."

"Heh, thanks. That's what Shikamaru always says...," Chouji chuckled shyly at the mention of his old friend. He rubbed the tip of his nose with his finger and showed a grin full of innocence. He chose a perfectly-cooked short rib and put it on Neji's bare plate. "Eat, eat! Let's order another plate…!"

"Here." Neji took out a gourd-shape condiment bottle from his pocket. He pushed it over the table to Chouji's side and explained, "It's a special seasoning powder past down in the Hyuuga family. I want you to try it and see if you like it."

Chouji took the bottle and pulled out the plug. He took a few sniffs and narrowed his eyes. His nose had been trained to identify all sorts of spices and herbs, but he couldn't figure out what was in the bottle. He looked at Neji with a puzzled face and asked, "What's in it? I think I smell poppy seeds."

"I can't tell you," Neji said coyly, "it's a family secret but I promise you it tastes excellent on cooked meat."

Chouji sniffed the bottle again before he sprinkled a handful on his palm. He scrutinized the orange powder. There was a mixture of ground seeds and chili powder. He decided that it wouldn't hurt to give the special Hyuuga spices a try. He sprinkled the powder on to his meat and mixed it around. He smiled at Neji and took a large bite. He chewed, savoring the added flavor like an expert gourmand. "Hmm! It's delicious," he said with surprised eyes. He picked up the bottle and sprinkled more of the powder over his cooked meat.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Neji said. He reached for the bottle and plugged it up. He put it back in his pants and Chouji eyed him with disappointment. "I can't give out the family secret," he said regrettably. Chouji nodded in understanding; there were Akimichi secret that he couldn't give out to anyone.

"Thanks for letting me try it." Chouji dipped his meat in the puddle of spices and ate with content. He felt a burning sensation in his throat that went away in a few seconds. He figured it was only the chili powder and ate another slice of meat. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Chouji, can you keep a secret?" Neji asked. He ate a slice of pork and dabbed his mouth with the napkin.

"S-secret?" Chouji perked up and blinked. He coughed and took a sip of his iced water. The burning had returned. He washed it away again with a long gulp of water. "Of course I can keep a secret!"

"I've learned of a way to become immortal. It's a ritual that required seven blood sacrifices. I have already accomplished two. Now, Chouji, you will become my third," Neji said in a low whisper, leaning on the table.

Chouji dropped his chopsticks. He glared at Neji in disbelief. He was smarter than most people perceived him to be and linked up the murders quickly. "You… You killed Hina…" He coughed and spat out blood. He gripped his throat with both hands and gasped for air that couldn't find its way to his lungs. His throat was burning like he had drunk a glass full of acid. He could feel his flesh tearing away, disintegrating into bloody pus. "N-Neji," he managed to cry out before his vocal cord melted away. He clenched his teeth, squeezing his eyes to deal with the horrid pain. A different pain ignited from his stomach. He slammed his forehead against the edge of the table. The wall of his stomach eroded, spilling its content to the crevasse of his body. He stared at Neji with cold eyes. He should've been wiser to the obvious trap. Neji was sly in using his weakness against him. Chouji used a hand to push himself up. He reached over and tried to grab Neji. His strength gave out before he succeeded. He fell facedown, smacking the side of his face on the hot grill. The grill hissed as it cooked his skin and flesh. Chouji was at least happy to know that it hurt a little less than the burning inside his body. He didn't worry that Neji wouldn't be brought to justice. His dear friend, Shikamaru, would surely see to it. He remembered that Shikamaru owed him lunch. His mouth gaped open. Blood and saliva danced to the bottom of the grill.

Neji stood up and pulled Chouji's head off the grill by his thick hair. "I will now possess your compassion," he uttered. A brief smile lingered on his pale lips as he stuck out his tongue and licked a drop of fresh blood from Chouji's mouth. It tasted like barbecued beef and garlic. He pushed Chouji backward until the heavy-set boy slumped against the cushioned seat. He walked away from the table, screaming for the waitress and the owner. They came over and a feast of screaming filled the restaurant. Neji stalked out of the restaurant and walked his way home. His stomach grumbled every now and then.

Three down.

Four more to go.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

"_You ask me if I have a god complex. Let me tell you something: I AM God."_

– _Malice_

**Boyue's Note: I hope I wasn't the only one screaming, "Don't eat the powder! Don't eat the powder, Chouji! Noooo!" xDD**

**Writing this chapter makes me realize that I like Chouji. I have a tendency to kill off characters I like. T-T**

**Next chapter will be different. How different? Wait and see!**

**01.01.09**

**11:50 PM**


	4. Wisdom

**Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- **

**AS I BECOME GOD**

"**Wisdom"**

"_Shikamaru too?"_

Neji wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He stared at the blood at the bottom of the ceramic sink. He turned on the faucet and watched the clear water diluted the blood before they travelled together down the drain. He walked back to his bedroom and made his bed. A faint iron taste lingered on his tongue. He hated blood yet his whole body was a host to the red fluid. His hands smelled like blood certainly. At times, he wondered if it was his own blood he smelled or if it was the blood of the lives he had taken. There were only four left. At the rate he was working, his ritual should be completed by the end of next week. A thin smile traced his soft lips. Soon, he would be reborn.

He found Shikamaru smoking at the rooftop of the old academy. Grey puffs floated upward, disseminated into the blue sky, filling the air with its cancerous stench. Shikamaru glanced at Neji walking next to him. He sat up, a mindless finger scratching the back of his head. Neji dangled his legs over the ledge. A murder of crows pecked at the dirt ground, looking for something to please their empty stomachs. They didn't speak; Shikamaru was a man who thought conversations were too troublesome and Neji was the quiet type. Asides from the few occasions where they were forced to interact, they had been relatively out of each other's life. Neji felt Shikamaru's glance on him now and then, wordlessly questioning what he wanted.

"You only smoke when you're upset," Neji pointed out, breaking the dreaded silence. He watched the crows attentively. Two of them were starting a fight. "I'm sorry about Chouji. He's dearly missed."

"Tch," Shikamaru scoffed, pulling the cigarette out from his lips, "Sorrys won't bring him back."

Shikamaru didn't usually get bitter. But given that his best friend had been killed and he was – unwittingly – talking to the murderer, Neji could understand why Shikamaru was upset. Even if he wasn't responsible, Neji was never good at giving out words of comfort. Silence was the best he could do. He put a hand on Shikamaru's lean shoulder and gave a soft squeeze. He watched the bigger of the crow nipped the smaller crow's neck, driving the weaker away. Shikamaru shifted his body forward. He pressed the heels of his palms on his eyes. The cigarette glowed between his fingers. Burnt ashes cascaded from the butt. Neji caught some in his hands. He smudged them with his fingers, leaving a spot of grey to contrast the nude of his palm.

"Any of us can be next," Shikamaru grumbled. He smothered the smoke and turned to Neji. He continued, "There is no apparent connection between the victims. There is no motive. If my prediction is correct, there will be at least three more bodies before the murders will be finished."

"Why do you think there will be three more bodies?" Neji asked. He furrowed his brows, putting on a look of confusion.

"Because there were six bodies last time."

"Last time?" Neji widened his eyes. Was Shikamaru telling him that someone else had attempted the ritual? He clenched his teeth. His hands tightened into fists. He steadied his breath and kept a calm composure. "What last time? How do you know this?"

"I've been trying to find out who killed Ino and the others. The closest I've come to is finding that they were all murdered in a stylized manner," Shikamaru answered. "The new victims are killed in a similar manner, but it's obvious that it's done by a different person. It may be a copycat killer… his work is sloppy compared to the last one."

Neji wasn't sure if he should be shocked or indignant. His works weren't sloppy. He put careful thoughts into them. There wasn't any specific instruction on how to commit the sacrifices. He thought he was being creative. His heart raced. The other murders could surely be a mere coincidence, someone's sick desire to spill blood. He was certain that the Lotus Ritual was a well-kept secret. It wasn't like it could be found stuck between the daily newspaper ads.

"It looks like a ceremony," Shikamaru continued, "I figure since the murders were over, the person must have succeeded. Now, someone else knows about it and is trying to do the same. I haven't figured out what the final goal is."

"Once you complete the ritual, you will obtain immortality," Neji answered.

Shikamaru didn't even gasp. He only looked at Neji with a mixture of disappointment and grief. Neji wouldn't be surprised if Shikamaru suspected him as the perpetrator. He knew he had been sloppy in covering his tracks.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked, and it was the only comment he made.

"Because I am afraid to die," Neji answered simply.

"Everyone dies eventually, Neji," Shikamaru said with what sounded like pity.

"Death is not an option for me. I intend to live forever to make up for the loss I have suffered." Neji stood up. He brushed his pants free of dust. He looked down at his brooding companion. "It will be troublesome for me if you live any longer."

"What do you base your victims on? Why Hinata, why Naruto, why Chouji? Why am I next? Who is after me?" Shikamaru stayed seated by the ledge. He gazed up at Neji with narrowing eyes. If he was going to die, he at least wanted to know the truth.

"You all possess an admirable quality that I lack," Neji answered. He walked and kneeled behind Shikamaru. He was pleased that he was not struggling. It always made his heart ached when they struggled. He wrapped his hands around Shikmaru's neck. He tightened the grip as he continued, "As a human, I lack many virtues. Before I can become a God, I must make up for my flaws."

"Well, good luck," Shikamaru chuckled with amusement. He grunted at his windpipe closing under Neji's strong hold. He reached into the front pocket of his vest and took out his lighter. He had smoked enough to be able to use the lighter without seeing it. He heard a click and saw the glow of fire. He brought the lighter up to his neck.

Neji let out a cry of pain at the burning the flesh. He released his hold and fell on his behind. He held his burnt hand and bared his teeth. Shikamaru got up immediately, clutching the lighter in his fist. They stared at the other, waiting for someone to make a move first. Shikamaru's breathing was quick but steady; he was visualizing his escape route. He needed to run behind Neji and reached the stairs. Neji was quicker than he was and had a better advantage on the rooftop. He was standing very close to the ledge and could easily tumble down to his demise. He needed to trick Neji but it would be a difficult task. Neji certainly outranked in the field of cunning. After all, Neji had killed three people without being caught so far. Shikamaru didn't have a lot of confidence at the moment, but if he were to make it out alive, he would personally beat the daylight out of Neji. He had always found Neji's arrogance annoying. The whole God business was the last straw for the otherwise uninvolved Shikamaru.

Neji shook his burnt hand and smiled briefly. Seeing Neji dashing toward him, Shikamaru dodged out of the way. He, as he had expected, almost fell over the edge when he did. He stumbled on his footing but found an opening to slip pass Neji. He made a run for the staircase, hating that the metal door was in the way. He didn't even have time to pull on the rusted handle before he felt Neji's arm around his neck, yanking him back. He didn't have a lot of physical strength; laziness had its price. He had the right mind not to struggle. He tried the lighter trick again but Neji had grown wise to it. The lighter skidded across the rooftop. Shikamaru cursed silently in his head. Neji wasn't cutting off his air supply and it only made him worried. Neji hadn't been very kind to his last victims. He wondered briefly if Neji was only using the ritual as an excuse to commit murder. Maybe having the power to take life away made him feel god-like. He mocked the misguided Neji. God was supposed to give lives, not take them away. He had a feeling Neji wouldn't be a very merciful god. He groaned and landed on his hands and knees near the ledge. He didn't try to stand since it would cost him his balance. There was nothing on the roof ground for him to grab onto him. He was in a dangerous place. Dangerous and hopeless.

"Tch," Shikamaru mumbled, "this isn't how I wanted to go."

Neji grabbed Shikamaru by the collar and pushed him off the ledge. Shikamaru made a quick response and latched onto the edge. He tried to gain a footing on the wall but it wasn't looking good for him.

"Many things in life come unexpected. Surprises and disappointments, which is it that you're feeling now?" Neji asked.

"Definitely disappointment."

"You're very wise for someone your age," Neji smiled, "and I will now possess your wisdom."

Neji kneeled over the ledge and slammed his mouth on Shikamaru's. He ignored the taste of nicotine and bit hard on Shikamaru's lip, hard enough to draw blood. Shikamaru did the only thing he could to react. He spat in Neji's mouth. It worked. Neji stood up and wiped his lips with his fingers.

"Smoking, however, is not a wise thing to do," Neji commented as he pulled out a small bottle filled with yellow liquid. He drizzled the content over Shikamaru's body.

Shikamaru kept his eyes and mouth shut. The liquid was thick and slippery. He could tell that it was oil. He recognized it as the brand that his mother liked to use. Neji ruffled the front pocket of his vest and took out his pack of cigarette. He tried to pull himself up but Neji stomped on his fingers. He looked up and watched Neji put a smoke between his lips and lit it with the lighter. Neji lit the smoke, took a deep inhale, and coughed harshly. Shikamaru, finally, panicked. He was drenched in oil and Neji had a lighter. It didn't take someone with an IQ of 200 to see what would happen next.

"I can't see why you like it," Neji commented, studying the lit smoke. He stepped back and waved the smoke away from his face. "Good bye, Shikamaru," he said and flicked the cigarette over the ledge.

Shikamaru glanced below him. He was four stories off the ground. If he was lucky, he could walk away with a few broken bones. Falling to his death might be better than being burnt alive. He looked at the cigarette coming toward his face. The lesser of two evil, he didn't really have a choice. He released his grip and let go. Falling was nothing like he had imagined. He thought he would have more air time. He thought it would feel like flying downward. He cracked his back on the ground sooner than he had expected. The crows fleeted to different directions. The pain coursing through his nerves was too much for him to explain. He tried to keep an eye open but he felt sleepy. He wasn't sure which bones he had broken; his entire body felt like a mush. He couldn't feel his fingers, but he felt how deeply lodged into the earth his elbows were. A swelling sensation emerged from the back of his head. Death wasn't as painful as he had anticipated, but it certainly wasn't pleasant. He would have much rather died from old age, snuggled warmly in his bed. Now, only dirt blanketed him. He felt the vibration of Neji's footsteps as he approached. Neji towered over him, playing with the lighter. It flicked on and off, on and off, on and off.

"Tell me, Shikamaru, are you afraid to die now?" Neji waved the flame over Shikamaru's nose. Shikamaru could smell and feel the fire threatening to engulf him.

"No," Shikamaru whispered, his mouth pooled with blood. He didn't feel himself bleeding until he tried to speak. Now that he did, it was harder to breathe. Letting go might be one of the stupidest decisions he had ever made.

"You're indeed wise," Neji said. He let the lighter fall from his hand and stepped back. The roaring of the fire drowned out Shikamaru's muffled scream. Neji watched the flame dance without care, consuming the genius in its festive embrace. He coughed, getting rid of the smoke in his lungs. He tossed the pack of smokes into the fire. The hot ocean swallowed it whole. He could see Shikamaru's charred hands moving behind the orange veil. The crows stared from the branches of the tall trees. Their charcoal eyes fixated on Neji; they were judging and condemning him. Neji didn't feel remorse or guilt. He did what he had to. No one should feel bad for doing the right thing. He strolled away from the scene. He wondered who had completed the ritual before him and if he should seek him out. Maybe he would do so later. For now, he only wanted to focus on the remaining sacrifices on his list.

Four down.

Three more to go.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

"_You ask me if I have a god complex. Let me tell you something: I AM God."_

– _Malice_

**Boyue's Note: It's almost over! There are two chapters left to go. Who's next? Who's next!?**

**01.07.09**

**7:41 PM**


	5. Honor

**Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto  
Rated M for violence and death.**

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- **

**AS I BECOME GOD**

"**Honor"**

"_Lee…"_

Neji walked out of the physician's office and headed the long way home. Thanks to him, the streets were quiet even though it was barely five in the afternoon. Neji actually enjoyed how quiet and empty the town was. It was nice to walk home without a mindless child running into him. He coughed and sighed as he entered his house. He walked into his room and looked at Lee bounded in a chair. Lee was semi-conscious, his eyes opened and closed at irregular intervals. Neji took off his jacket and threw it on top of his drawer. He sat on the edge of the bed and nudged Lee's knee with his foot. Lee jerked, tossing his head like he had woken up from a nightmare. If only he knew he was waking up to a nightmare. Lee blinked weakly and focused in on Neji smiling at him. He turned his neck and saw his hands tied by fishing wire. It stung. He tried to struggle his hands free but stopped immediately when he realized that the wire would easily slit his flesh.

"Don't move," Neji said, "unless you want to amputate yourself."

"What are… you doing?" Lee asked, sounding a little groggy. He looked around him and didn't recognize the place. "Where am I…?"

"You're in my room. Don't worry, you're safe."

Lee squeezed his eyes and dropped his head down. A horrible throb swelled from the back of his head. He tried to recall what happened. It hurt to think but he was able to remember how he got here. He was walking out to the fields to run a few laps. He heard someone running up behind him and before he had a chance to see who it was, he was hit by a hard object, a cinder block or something worse. He looked up at Neji and said with uncertainty, "You… kidnapped me…"

"Yes, I have important things to tell you," Neji responded. He got off the bed and kneeled down in front of Lee. He took a long breath and began his confession, "I'm the one who killed the others."

"W-what…?"

"Hinata, Naruto, Chouji, and Shikamaru… I killed them."

"W-wh… Why?" Lee stammered. His injury didn't let him react properly. It took a short moment before he acknowledged the severity. He opened his eyes wide and thrashed his legs. He shouted, "They were your friends!"

"Yes, they were. And that's why it hurts me so much inside." Neji clutched his chest and frowned sadly. "I don't think I can't go through with it anymore, Lee. It's too hard, do you understand? Watching them die… knowing that I am the reason they were in horrible pain… It's madness! I-I can't sleep… I can't eat. I throw up all the time. I see them. I see them! It… I can't stand it anymore."

"Neji…" Lee groaned. "Explain why you did it."

"Because I don't want to die," Neji said. He grabbed on to Lee's thighs, pushing himself up toward Lee's face. "I don't want to die, Lee, so they had to die in my stead. Their blood saved me, they can make me immortal."

"Immortal…?"

"They can make me become like a God." Neji stared up at Lee with wild eyes. "I can be all powerful, and I won't have to suffer anymore."

"You are a coward," Lee spat. "I used to respect you but I see now that I have misjudged you."

"I am… I'm so scared. I don't want to do it anymore but I-I don't have a choice! I'm in too deep."

"You can stop it!"

"No! I can't! If I don't complete the ritual, then I'm going to die. I can't… I can't die. I don't want to!" Neji clapped his hands around Lee's cheeks. "And you know what, Lee? You're going to help me. You're going to be my fifth sacrifice. After you, there is only one more to go. I'm close, I'm very close."

"Neji, you will not be happy being a God."

"You're a dear friend of mine. I promise to give you a quick and painless death," Neji smiled before he stood up. He walked to his bedside drawer and took out the roll of fishing wire. He stood behind Lee and looped the wire around Lee's neck twice. He tested it, and Lee gasped when the wire tightened.

"You did gruesome things to them," Lee said. His neck constricted under the force of the nylon wire. "If you were going to hurt them… at least have the decency to be merciful!"

"I-I know… I'm not like you. You're honest and honorable, I'm a despicable liar. That's why it has to be you, do you see? You're my best and most worthy sacrifice."

"You will not kill me," Lee whispered, his air supply dwindling. "You… cannot."

"Good-bye, Lee. I will miss you."

Lee struggled helplessly as Neji pulled on the end of the wire. The wire contracted, pressing closer and closer to Lee's flesh. Lee tried to move his hands and only resulted in the wire cutting into his wrists. Blood travelled around the clear string and dripped down to Neji's carpet. His neck muscles proved to be stronger than his wrists. His strength, however, was useless if there wasn't enough air getting to his brain. Lee stopped moving his bleeding hands. He slowed down his breathing, mostly due to the small remainder of oxygen in his blood stream. Neji released the wire from his grip; he was holding it so tight that his palms were seeping blood. He scolded himself for not wearing gloves. He checked Lee's pulse and caught its last beat. He rubbed Lee's shoulders and hugged him briefly from behind.

"Thank you," Neji said as he kneeled down. He licked Lee's blood off the fishing wire. "I will now possess your honor."

Neji untied Lee and carried the taller corpse out of his house. He decided to leave the body in the woods behind the house. It was a public place but people rarely went there. He was originally only going to abandon Lee's body, but decided that he owned his friend a proper burial. He laid Lee on the dirt and headed back to the house to grab a shovel. He didn't expect to find Hanabi standing at his front door. His youngest cousin stared at him, her hands clutched in tight fists.

"You're a murderer," Hanabi growled. "I know what you did to Hinata!"

"And?" Neji asked nonchalantly. He shoved past the smaller girl and walked inside the house. Hanabi chased after him and grabbed him by his shirt. She kicked him in the back of his knee. Neji grunted and turned around to receive a blow to his kneecap. He was growing frustrated with the pesky behaviors. He glared at Hanabi and hissed, "You're pushing it."

"Murderer!" Hanabi kicked Neji's knee again. Neji grabbed her by her top and lifted her off the ground. Hanabi shrieked, kicking her feet, "Let go! Let me go!"

"You said you know what I did to Hinata." Neji brought Hanabi close to his face. He grinned, a little demented, and whispered, "What makes you think I won't do the same to you?" He dropped her down and walked away. He had no time to deal with an annoying cousin.

"I'm telling Dad!" Hanabi got up quickly and ran out of the front door.

Neji found a shovel in the storage shed out in his yard. He took it and headed back to the woods where he had left Lee. He returned to an empty spot. He looked around, thinking that he could have mistaken the wrong place. He walked around the woods but couldn't find Lee's body. Hanabi couldn't possibly have enough time to get someone to move the body. Neji dug the shovel into the ground and glanced around him. Someone had discovered Lee's body and moved it. It didn't make sense to him; if it was an innocent bystander, they should have waited for the authority to come before touching the body. Neji listened to the sounds of the woods. He didn't hear any vicious gnawing. He hoped Lee wasn't becoming a wild bear's meal. He lingered about the woods for a little longer before he picked up the shovel and headed home. A little part of him thought a necrophile had taken Lee's body. He hoped it wasn't the case; he hated to think his friend was being violated post-mortem. He put the shovel back to the shed. He decided to take a shower to get rid of the dirt on his clothes from carrying Lee out of the house. It was always relaxing to be in warm water after a long day's work.

Five down.

Two to go.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

"_You ask me if I have a god complex. Let me tell you something: I AM God."_

– _Malice_

**Boyue's Note: There is only one chapter left! Huh!?**

**01.11.09**

**5:46 PM**


	6. Patience

**Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto  
Rated M for violence and death.**

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- **

**AS I BECOME GOD**

"**Patience"**

"_Neji? It's Tenten…"_

Tenten walked into Neji's house after she knocked on the front door three times and no one answered. She knew Neji kept a spare key under the lone brick off to the side. She walked into an empty house. Normally, she wouldn't be so intrusive but she was worried about her friend's safety. Neji had been acting strange ever since Hinata's death. They used to see each other at least three times a week but Tenten hadn't seen so much as a shadow of Neji in the past weeks. She hoped he wasn't depressed by his cousin's murder; Neji was always the kind who kept his problems to himself. Tenten really wished he would open up a little. It was just an indication that he didn't trust her. She didn't know any secret about him; she didn't even know what size shoes he wore and they had – supposedly – been friends for years.

"Neji? Are you here?" Tenten called, her voice echoed through the unoccupied building. She walked into the kitchen and glanced around. The sink was devoid of any dirty dishes, as expected from Neji. She looked at the breakfast table; only a day-old newspaper was there. "Neji? It's Tenten."

Tenten moved away from the kitchen and walked into the living room. Even though Neji's house was small in comparison to the main house, it was still bigger than Tenten's house by half. She scanned the living room for any sign of life. A half-empty glass of water stood on the coffee table, next to a stack of papers. Curious, Tenten went to see what Neji had been reading. The papers were print-out from the internet about the human body. Tenten was bored before she even read the first page. She stepped out of the living room and headed down to Neji's room. She knocked on the door first, in case Neji was still in bed. When she didn't hear a sound, she tried the door and found it was unlocked. She walked in and sighed. Neji wasn't here as well. Something on Neji's nightstand caught her attention. She walked over and picked up a bottle. It was a prescription drug with a long name that Tenten couldn't pronounce. She picked the rest of the bottles; they were all medication. She recognized one of them as an antidepressant and another one as painkillers. She clutched the bottle, biting her lips. She should've caught on earlier that Neji did need help. She was at least glad that he had sought medical help to alleviate his stress. As long as Neji was feeling fine, that was all Tenten cared about.

She put down the bottle and walked out of the room. She slid open the glass door to the backyard and finally found Neji. He was sitting on the ground, facing the hill behind his house. The hill was a monotonous brown landscape. Tenten walked over and sat down next to Neji. He was a bit surprised to see her but didn't react otherwise. Tenten wasn't usually affectionate but she put her hands on Neji's shoulders and leaned on him. Neji tilted his head and exhaled a quiet breath.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked, looking up at the weary Neji.

"I will be soon," Neji answered. He squeezed Tenten's hand and smiled weakly. "Thank you for coming. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"I'm dying."

"Dying?" Tenten frowned, not quite sure what was the appropriate reaction. "What do you mean 'dying'?"

"I'm sick."

"Is that why you're taking all those pills? What's wrong with you?"

"The doctors say I have a tumor in my brain," Neji said, tapping at his temple. "It's killing me."

"… Can't they take it out or something?" Tenten stammered. She gripped Neji's shoulders. "You can get surgery, right?"

"Do you have any idea how expensive a brain surgery cost?"

"You're rich!" Tenten shouted. "You can pay for ten surgeries!"

"My _uncle_ is rich. I am dirt poor." Neji gestured behind him at the house. "I'm only living here because he hasn't decided to put me on the streets… yet."

"O-oh… Neji, I-I… Oh, I… I will help you. How much money do you need? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Don't worry about the money. There is another way you can help me," Neji said. He took Tenten's hand and held it tight against his chest. "You can save me."

"H-how?"

"Become my sixth and final sacrifice."

Tenten opened her eyes wide. She tried to pull her hand away but Neji yanked her toward him. He gripped her by her chin and held her face close to his. He looked about to say something. Tenten brought her free hand up and slapped Neji hard across the face. It didn't shake him but it did give her a chance to break free. She stood up, staggering backward, and glared at Neji.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tenten shouted. She eyed the distance between her and the door. She knew Neji wasn't in the sanest of mind; she could see it in his eyes. "D-don't tell me it was you… oh… please don't tell me it was you."

"It was me." Neji stood, dusting his pants.

"You killed Hinata…?"

"Yes."

"Are you out of your mind! You killed your own cousin! Oh god, and Naruto too? You killed Naruto too, didn't you? And Chouji and Shikamaru."

"And Lee."

"L-Lee…? O-Oh god! You killed Lee!?" Tenten screamed, snapping her eyes wide. She hadn't seen Lee in a few days; she never would've expected for him to be dead. "You killed Lee!"

"I assure you he died a very peaceful death," Neji said. He turned around and walked toward the glass door. He slipped inside the house and disappeared out of Tenten's sight.

Tenten knew better than to follow him, but she also knew that she needed to get out of here somehow. She looked behind her and remembered that the hill led to the woods. Neji had taken her through there a few times before; she knew there was a path that led to the other side of town. It was her only choice. Neji came back out of the house with an axe. She didn't even bother to think about why Neji kept an axe inside his house. He stalked toward her with both hands on the weapon; she could tell that it looked heavy.

"You'll be easier to bury if you're in pieces," Neji said as he walked toward her.

"You've lost your mind," Tenten shouted. She ran toward the hill and jumped over the brick ledge. She dug her feet into the dirt and helped herself up the hill. It was a good thing that she spent much of her childhood roughhousing with the boys. If she had been a girly-girl, she would be in chunks already. "I can't believe you," she shrieked, running to the summit of the hill. She didn't look back but she heard Neji's footsteps chasing after her.

"Why are you running, Tenten? I thought you wanted to help me."

"How does killing people help you get better?" Tenten slid down the side of the hill and landed on her hands and knees. The leaves crunched under her weight. She took a look and saw Neji standing at the top of the hill. The blade of the axe glistened under the sunlight. She clenched her teeth and made a run for it just as Neji skidded down the hill.

"Stop running and I'll tell you," Neji shouted behind her.

"Get away from me." Tenten darted through the tall trees. She ran toward, to the best of her memory, the exit of the woods that would lead her out into the town. Someone was surely going to help if they saw an axe-wielding maniac after her.

"If I take the lives of six people, I can obtain immortality. Then nothing can kill me," Neji said, picking up his pace.

"Oh yeah? What's going to happen then?" Tenten leaped across a muddy puddle. She missed her landing and fell on her knees. Neji was fast coming behind her. She got up just in time to miss having her foot chopped off.

"Once I have given six sacrifices, then I will end this short life and welcome my new, endless one." Neji pulled the axe out of the ground and chased after the fleeting Tenten. She was running out of breath, Neji was very close to catching her.

"You're going to kill yo-yourself? That's a-a load of c-crap," Tenten wheezed. Her leg muscles were slowing down. Her breathing was out of order. She felt light-headed, and her jaw hurt.

"No, taking your own life is blasphemous. I will need someone to kill me. That may be the most difficult part of the ritual." Neji took a swing and the axe lodged in the trunk of a tree. Tenten took the opportunity to draw some distance between them. But her heart was pounding so fast that she could hardly see what was in front of her, which was why she bumped into a tree and fell down.

"U-Ugh," Tenten groaned, pushing herself off the dirt ground. Neji towered over her, the axe high above him. "N-no, don't! Neji, don't!"

"You may not act like it most of the time but I know you're a very patient person. It's the reason how you've managed to put up with both Lee and I for so many years," Neji said, smiling. "Stay still and I will try not to miss."

Tenten wasn't about to be minced meat. She timed herself at the right moment. Neji swung down the axe. She rolled on her side and dodged the sharp blade. It was stuck in the ground. As Neji tried to get the axe out, Tenten threw a mean punch at his stomach. Neji coughed and spit. Tenten jabbed his jaw and kicked him hard in the side. Neji stumbled back from the blows, leaving the axe in the ground. Tenten gasped, seeing her chance. She dashed to the axe and lifted it; it was heavy, but her adrenaline was rushing to every inch of her muscle. It was Neji now who was in her mercy.

"You're mistaken, Tenten," Neji said, rubbing his chin, "you can't kill me until I've killed you."

"What happened to you, Neji? You aren't like this…"

"If you're faced with your mortality, you'll change too."

"I wouldn't kill anyone over it." Tenten took the time to refill her lungs with oxygen. She breathed out of her mouth, eying Neji's every move. Her hands clutched tight on the handle of the axe; its splinters cut into her palms. She didn't want to use the weapon unless she had to. She didn't want to hurt a friend… even if said friend had tried to kill her moments ago.

"You're telling me that if you know there is a way to save your own life, you wouldn't do it?" Neji tilted his head and scoffed. His bottom lip started bleeding. He licked the blood away. "Are you really that noble?"

"Wake up! You have a brain tumor, what's the big deal? All those people you killed… your friends… we could've helped you get the money."

"It's not just that, Tenten," Neji barked, fisting his hands. "My whole life has been nothing but misery. My parents died and left me behind before I even knew how to walk. I grew up alone in that house… that horrible house! They don't even treat me like I'm human…! I'm never as good as they are, and why? Because my blood is different?" He wiped his finger on his bleeding lips. He looked at his smeared blood. "Where is it? What's the difference? I can't see it! But they do, and they don't think I'm worth anything. You're right, Tenten, they can afford to give me ten surgeries but they won't do it… they will never do it! They will never help me. I-I don't understand… really, I don't. Am I really a horrible person? Maybe I am… but it's their fault; they… they forced me, they made me into this."

"Neji… it's… you're not…"

"Look at these," Neji whispered, lifting his hands up, "look at the blood. I wash and I wash but I can't get them off." He turned his palms inward to himself. "This… is my only hope. This is the only way I can break free from my vicious destiny and carve a new one."

"No, no, Neji, there is a lot you can do. I'll help you, I promise. If you hate the Hyuugas, just move away! You can live at my place… but… but you should turn yourself in…"

"I'm afraid going to jail isn't an option for me either." Neji took a step toward Tenten. "I've already made my decision. If you truly want to help me, drop dead."

"S-stand back! I don't want to hurt you, I really don't but if you're going to…" Neji ignored Tenten's heed and kept walking toward her. Tenten lifted the axe off the ground. She clattered her teeth, "I'm warning you!"

"Please die, Tenten, and become my sacrifice."

"Neji! Get back!"

"It'll be over soon."

It felt like the axe moved on its own. Tenten didn't register what she had done until she heard Neji screaming on the ground. Blood splattered on her clothes and hands. She stared at the axe; it glistened with Neji's blood. She gazed down and saw Neji holding his side with both hands. She saw how the axe had slit open his side and how much blood was gushing out of the wound. She dropped the axe like it was a feather.

"I-I'm sorry… I told you to stay back!" Tenten didn't get down to Neji's side. She made a semi-circle around him. She didn't know what to do but she did know that she had to do something or Neji was going to bleed to death.

"Maybe this is… how it should… be…" Neji muttered. He took his bloodied hands away from his wound and chuckled, causing more blood to pour out.

"Oh, don't say that, Neji…"

"I… de-deserve to die."

"No, you don't." Tenten found the courage to kneel next to Neji. She, hesitantly, brushed a hand through Neji's hair. He was sweaty. "Y-you were just confused and lost… and scared…"

"I-I'm sorry, Tenten."

"It's alright… I'm going to get you some help. Don't… move too much."

"Don't bother… it's too… late…" Neji said. "I… want to… tell you… some… something."

Neji waved for Tenten to come closer. She was a bit unsure but decided that she should trust Neji. She should've known that she couldn't. Neji pulled out a knitting needle from his pocket and drove it through Tenten's neck. Tenten had a second to scream before she slumped over, twitching next to Neji. Blood pooled in her mouth. She glared at Neji as she struggled on what to do with the needle through her neck. He was smiling at her victoriously. She made the bold choice. She wasn't going to stay here and die next to him. She pushed herself up, breathing hard as her windpipe constricted. She kicked Neji in his wounded side before she wobbled her way toward the exit of the woods.

Tenten's heart raced even though physically it was slowing down. She could see a house in front of her but it was becoming hazy. She stumbled and fell down on her side. Mud splattered into her mouth. She tried to spit out the mud but only tasted blood and possibly feces. She gripped the needle and whimpered. She felt like she should be proud of herself for how far she had come. For a short while, she understood Neji's mentality. If there was something – anything – she could do right now to extend her life, she would do it in a heartbeat. She wasn't saying that she would be willing to push a busload of children off a cliff, but she didn't want to die. She rolled on to her back and stared up at the sky hidden behind the foliage. Its wavering light was soothing. She didn't feel so afraid to leave the world behind. Though if she had a choice, she would've liked to live for another fifty years or so. She relaxed her arms and her body, welcoming – though not readily – what was waiting for her in the next life. Death wasn't as scary as she thought it would be; it was dying that blew her mind.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

"_You ask me if I have a god complex. Let me tell you something: I AM God."_

– _Malice_

**Boyue's Note: I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I can say this is probably my favorite chapter. Next up, the epilogue. What happens to Neji?**

**01.12.09**

**7:08 PM**


	7. Rebirth

**Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto  
Rated M for violence and death.**

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- **

**AS I BECOME GOD**

"**Rebirth"**

"_You failed, Neji."_

Neji rolled on to his stomach. He was sure that Tenten was dead by now but he needed to get to her before his life went out. He needed to consume her blood in order for it to be considered a sacrifice. Thanks to Tenten, he didn't have to worry about where to find someone to kill him. He knew he was dying fast, so he had to move quickly. Crawling on his stomach through the leaves-covered ground wasn't exactly the fastest way to reach Tenten; it was his only way. He left a trail of blood on the ground as he crawled, slowly like a snail, toward the direction that Tenten had ran to. He knew she was going to try to get to town, but with the amount of blood she had left behind, Neji was sure she didn't make it. He took a sharp breath. His destination was blurry to his sight. He felt a numbing sensation at the location of his wound. He was surprised and thankful his intestines hadn't spilled out yet; it would be troublesome if they had. He gave up holding his wound and used both elbows to pull himself toward Tenten. He could see her feet in the distance, but it was still far away. He took a deep breath and pushed himself on his knees. Crawling on hands and knees would be faster.

The leaves crunched and rustled. Neji lifted his head up to see someone standing over Tenten's lifeless body. His eyes couldn't tell who it was even as the person approached him. He clutched the crispy leaves under his hands. He moved forward only to fall hard on the ground. He groaned from the impact of his large wound hitting the dirt. It was surely going to be infected, not that it intimidated him. He rolled onto his side to take a breather. He heard the person stopping next to him. He saw the person's feet and followed his legs upward to meet the face. He must have lost a lot of blood to hallucinate. He chuckled, blinking his blurry eyes. The person kneeled down and they met face-to-face.

"Are you here to haunt me?" Neji asked weakly.

"No. Only dead people haunt."

"Y-you _are _dead." Neji groaned, clutching his side once again. He shouldn't waste time talking. He needed to get to Tenten. "I killed you… with my own hands."

"I told you 'you cannot kill me'."

"I dumped your body… here."

"But I was gone when you returned."

"Ha, shut up," Neji said, digging his fingers into the dirt. "You're dead."

"And yet, I am here speaking to you."

"You're dead! I killed you, Lee!"

"You cannot kill a God, Neji."

"W-what…?"

"Sleep… When you wake, you will be in a better place."

Neji squinted. He gritted his teeth and made an attempt to crawl to Tenten. He didn't make two steps before he fell again on his face. He hardly had the strength to move his body that he started to inhale dirt participles into his lungs. He squeezed his hands and let out a muffled scream into the earth. He wanted to slam his fists into something but his muscles weren't responding the way they should. He managed to turn his face so that he could take a breath of air. Everything smelled like nothing around him. He felt sleepy; he hadn't slept in days. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw horrible things. He also felt hungry from his effort. His stomach was only filled with acid. He glanced ahead and saw Lee tending to Tenten's body. He knew Lee would take good care of Tenten. He let his heavy eyelids dropped and stifled a yawn. Perhaps he should sleep. When… If he did wake, Neji hoped he would really be in a better place.

**THE END**

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

"_You ask me if I have a god complex. Let me tell you something: I AM God."_

– _Malice_

**Boyue's Note: This story is officially over. I hope you at least enjoyed one part of it. Be you surprised, disappointed, weirded out, and thought it was a waste of time, I do thank you for reading it. I also hope you'll walk away from this story knowing something new about yourself. One last thing, I should mention that I actually really do like Neji! This isn't a story to bash him… 'cause I like the guy. I told you, I tend to kill characters I like.**

**Thank you again!**

**01.12.09**

**7:40 PM**


End file.
